PLEASURE IN ONSEN
by DerynTheThunderGod
Summary: Menyenangkan sekali jika Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Temari melewatkan waktu di onsen. Yuri/Eksplisit LEMON/R&R!


**PLEASURE FROM ONSEN**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : YURI, eksplisit LEMON (ada yang lebih, apel mungkin?), OOC,etc.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, DON'T LIKE **DON'T** FLAME!

.

.

"Hinata, badanmu indah sekaliiii!"

Seruan Sakura yang takjub mengagetkan dan—seperti diduga, membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Ia kembali menutupi _dynamite body_-nya dengan handuk, padahal saat itu mereka tengah menikmati _onsen_ bersama Sakura dan Ino setelah sekian lama tidak beristirahat. Ya, mereka mengambil cuti setelah sekian lama menjadi ujung tombak perusahaan masing-masing. Dan kebetulan mereka adalah teman sedari kecil, sehingga mereka memutuskan memanjakan badan mereka selama sehari penuh di penginapan _onsen_ sebelum besoknya mereka akan menjelajah Kyoto. Rencana bagus, bukan?

"Sa, Sakura san, ku, kupikir tubuhmu jauh lebih indah dengan lekuk yang pas…." Hinata menunduk, sementara Sakura tertawa. Gadis berambut indigo itu mencelupkan sedikit telunjuknya sebelum masuk ke dalam kolam yang sepi mengingat malam sudah larut saat mereka tiba di penginapan itu, menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berendam.

"Apanya, Hinata! Semua laki-laki di perusahaan kita sampai menatapmu dengan mulut penuh air liur, kau pikir itu tidak membuktikan betapa indah tubuhmu?" Ino mendekat dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal. "Bahkan Sai sekalipun!"

Hinata makin salah tingkah dibuatnya, tapi tentu saja ia tahu Ino tidak bermaksud benar-benar kesal padanya mengingat betapa _playgirl_nya gadis bersurai pirang. Lama mereka terdiam, Hinata mulai merasakan pandangan tidak enak; benar saja, begitu mendongak, ia mendapati Sakura dan Ino yang tengah memandangi payudaranya yang ukuran 38C yang masih terendam air panas itu

"Sa, Sakura? I, Ino? Apa yang…"

"Payudaramu terlihat sangat bagus lhooo," belum selesai Hinata berkata, tiba-tiba Ino meremas kedua payudara Ino.

"Ah…" Hinata otomatis mendesah, apalagi suhu di _onsen_ saat ini membuatnya agak mabuk. Tentu saja si jahil Ino yang mendengar desahan Hinata makin jahil. Diraihnya payudara Hinata yang lain dan diremasnya ke arah yang berlainan, membuat desahan temannya semakin keras. "Aahhn…I,Ino…"

"Ino, kau mulai jahil lagi pada Hinata ya?" Sakura yang mulai mengerti ke arah mana kejahilan Ino melirik Temari yang menganggukkan kepala, isyarat ikut bergabung dengan 'kejahilan' temannya. Mereka mendekati Hinata yang mulai menikmati permainan tangan Ino. Sakura langsung beringsut menciumi bibir merah Ino yang dari tadi tidak tertutup dan melumatnya. Sedang Temari, tentu saja mengurusi 'bagian bawah' yang masih diabaikan. Wanita yang usianya paling tua diantara empat sekawan itu duduk disebelah Hinata dan mulai mengelus-elus kewanitaan Hinata yang kelihatannya mulai basah, hanya saja karena mereka berada di dalam air, ia tidak dapat memastikannya.

Ino yang meremas payudara Hinata mulai merasa gemas dengan ekspresi Hinata dan wajahnya yang memerah. Seringai jahilnya makin merekah, dan ia melepas tangannya dari payudara Hinata dan mulai menghisapnya.

"Aaaahhnn…" desah Hinata panjang dalam kuluman bibir Sakura. Ia sudah tidak bisa memfokuskan diri lagi dengan kejahilan ketiga temannya. Apalagi vaginanya sudah penuh dengan ketiga jari Temari. Ia menjambak rambut Ino sebagai pelampiasan. Pinggulnya bergoyang sesuai dengan irama jari Temari hingga akhirnya ia susah payah melepas ciuman Sakura untuk melepas hasratnya berteriak.

"Oooh… Aahhnn…"

Hinata terus mendesah, ia menggelinjang dengan jilatan Sakura di leher dan telinganya, sementara Ino masih asyik menarikan lidahnya di aerol Hinata, nyaris membuatnya gila. "Aaah…lebih cepaat!" tidak sadar ia berteriak, entah untuk siapa. Mungkin untuk Temari, karena ia sekarang mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah~~"

Hinata makin menggelinjang dengan perlakuan ketiga temannya. Ino yang mengerti orgasme temannya makin dekat, menggigiti kecil putting Hinata dan menghisapnya. Sementara payudara yang bebas dihisap Sakura, persis seperti dua anak bayi yang menyusui ibunya. Hinata yang sudah kewalahan hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya, mencari udara segar sementara tangannya tak lepas dari rambut Ino hingga akhirnya ia berseru.

"Aaahhh~!"

Seruan pertanda ia sudah mencapai orgasmenya, disusul cairan kental yang menelusup keluar dari jemari Temari yang masih sibuk mengobrak abrik vagina Hinata. Segera saja wanita seksi itu melemas dan hanya melihat ketiga temannya melepas mulut dan tangan mereka dari tubuhnya. Ia mengira permainan sudah berakhir sebelum Ino mengutarakan idenya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke kamar? Rasanya hari ini Hinata menggairahkan sekali…"

Hinata membelalakkan mata melihat anggukan Sakura dan Temari yang langsung saja mengalungkan tangan mereka ke pinggang Hinata, memapah wanita itu meski Hinata memberontak-separuh-lemas. "He, hentikan…aku sudah lemas…"  
"Jangan munafik, Hinata," seringai Temari sembari membalutkan obi ke pinggang Hinata. Gawat jika mereka keluar _onsen_ tanpa pakaian sehelai pun meski saat itu sudah dini hari. "Kau tidak pernah menolak meski Naruto dan Kiba bergantian memakaimu, bukan? Aku tahu, fufu."

Mungkin malam ini akan panjang. Atau mungkin tidak akan berakhir. Berjuanglah, Hinata.

.

.

**xxxFINxxx**

**(?)**

**.**

**.**

My first lemon fic, akun ini adalah _second account_ dari sebuah akun yang terbatasi dan terawasi oleh berbagai hal, karenanya saya meng-upload fanfic ini di akun yang baru. Masih ada kemungkinan dibuat chapter tanpa akhir, silakan tunjuk tangan untuk menyetujuinya! Thank you, Minna sama!


End file.
